Urine samples are taken routinely, for example, for drug testing, to detect diseases of the urinary system, metabolic diseases such as diabetes or liver disease and other medical procedures. Women face challenges distinct from men in the collection of urine samples because unlike men, they have less control over the direction of their urine stream. Of particular concern is the capture of lateral urine spray in the direction of the coronal body plane. There is clearly a need for a device which addresses the challenges faced by women in this regard.